Thirteen Hours
by BandHallNinja-chan
Summary: [NagaseGaku] A thirteen hour excerpt from the lives of Gaku and Nagase


A/N: This was an exercise to prepare me for short-answer questions (five lines or less, well at least on Word…) and present-tense writing this year (self-administered, mind you) AND NAGASEGAKU NEED LOVE, DAMMIT. SOMEONE WRITE SOME NAGASEGAKU AND I WILL SERIOUSLY WORSHIP YOU FOR, LIKE, _**EVER**_.

-----

Rating: T

Warnings: Possible deformation of character (coughOOCnesscough), boy/boy lurve (but if you don't like BL, what're you doing reading Sukisho fanfictions??), fairly strong language.

Disclaimer: I don't own the bishies… -dammit…-

-----

_6:00 AM_

Gaku's alarm clock always interrupts his best dreams. That infernal screeching sound that sounds like it came from the fiery pits of hell sounds through his room at a volume _much _too loud for six a.m. This morning he shakes his head and thinks as he walks to the showers, "I need a new alarm clock… One that doesn't beep like that."

_7:00 AM_

Nagase stares at the cup of orange liquid with as much concentration as he can muster having just rolled out of bed. As he is contemplating _what the hell that is_, something in the back of his brain tells him, "Drink it. It'll wake you up." Nagase shakes his head and downs the entire glass in one gulp, sputtering and coughing. He can't remember the last time he had something so revolting.

_8:00 AM_

"CRAP! I'M SO LATE!" Gaku forces the toaster to allow the bagel inside to pop up, even though it's only half done toasting and still incredibly hot. He slips his school jacket on over his undershirt and stuffs the bread in his mouth, clutching it between his teeth to keep his tongue unburned while attempting to slip his shoes on and run out the door at the same time.

_9:00 AM_

He removes the plastic goggles and places his glasses back on the bridge of his nose. He stands and walks toward the other side of the room, shrugging his jacket off as he goes. Nagase looks out the window as he hangs the white material on its designated hook. He can't help but think, "Looks like a good day to be out of school."

_10:00 AM_

Gaku sighs dreamily, wishing he could be _out there_ instead of _in here_. His mind wanders off to a field of grass and sunshine, completely missing the homework assignment he's going to forget to turn in tomorrow.

_11:00 AM_

Nagase writes, translating _line_ after _line_ after _line_ after _line_ after _line_… Before he knows it, he's finished and his hand and wrist are aching. He attempts to shake the pain out of his wrist and then stretches like a cat.

_12:00 PM_

Gaku laughs and talks with his friends, who are encouraging him to eat something already. He tells them he's saving his appetite for later and they begin whistling and 'aww'-ing loudly and conspicuously. He blushes and tell them to shut up, which only confirms their assumptions.

_1:00 PM_

He pushes his blue-green hair behind an ear, only for it to fall back in front of his face and block his vision. "Time to cut my hair again…" He scowls and pulls out his cell phone to schedule an appointment with the cosmetology class _(1)._

_2:00 PM_

Gaku groans as his friends question him and his 'secret lover' (as one referred to him). He denies all of them, unable to keep a light blush from spreading over his cheeks and letting them know inconspicuously that yes, he did have someone close to his heart and yes, they had already kissed. The blush grows _conspicuously_ brighter when one asked how far the couple had gone sexually.

_3:00 PM_

The students within his immediate vicinity are scared, having never seen him that ecstatic before. For God's sake, he was actually smiling… Nagase realizes this and reverts back to his usual frown. Inside, he's bursting with joy and looking at the clock in an attempt to find something to occupy his time.

_4:00 PM_

Gaku excuses himself from his friends and walks to the science room, almost skipping… _almost_. Once again, he trips exiting the door. That step always catches him off guard…

_5:00 PM_

"Buchou! Bouchou! Buuuuuuchoooooou!!!" The voice half-sings happily. Nagase turns, addressing the person making that noise and leans in close. The words die on the lips of the source of the racket as their lips meet shyly, like it's their first time. Soon, however, the pair are embracing romantically, whispering quiet, 'I love you's and sharing many smaller kisses.

_6:00 PM_

Gaku feels like he's melting. He can hardly even stand without having those shoulders for support. He sighs as he listens to the soft voice whispering his name, pushing the hair away from his ear. Some part of his mind thinks that sound would make a significantly better alarm clock.

-----

(1) Normally, cosmetology departments at schools provide hair and makeup services for a small fee (those tools aren't free, you know) basically to give the students practice. I hear they're pretty good, too.

-----

Corny end… :/

I think the hardest part was finding fillers, and writing Nagase's day… He's too boring… -gets smacked by Gaku- All in all, I did a fairly good job, I think.

Hah, I should be doing geometry homework XD -is shot- That's what I wake up at 5:45 AM for, though, ne?

Review if you so choose :3 It makes me a happy fangirl and when I'm a happy fangirl, I write more NagaseGaku :3


End file.
